lordofthemysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hero Bandit
The Hero Bandit masks the battle between Klein Moretti and Backlund’s largest human trafficker, Capim and 4 Beyonder helpers, which is exposed that Capim wasn't a simple human trafficker. History Prelude Daisy, the youngest daughter of the laundry maid in East Borough, was gone missing. The police in East Borough won’t help much. Klein in identity as Sherlock Moriarty volunteered to help search for her. He used a Dowsing Rod Seeking which led him to the villa of Capim, who has much rumor that he was involved in the disappearance of many innocent girls. With the divination, Klein found 3 mid-sequence and 1 low-sequence Beyonders in Capim's villa. Also some meeting scenes of Capim with the important figures such as a Member of Parliament from the House of Commons or a Deputy Chief of the Backlund Police Department. Represent that Capim is definitely not a simple human trafficker. Battle Klein used his Spirit Body enveloped with the Cards of Blasphemy, the Black Emperor. He selected Capim's dinner time to action. Klein spread the poison with the aid of the Biological Poison Bottle in the dining room to weaken the enemies, and to mask some smells so that Harras and the others would attribute all the abnormal smells they detected to the poison in the air. As he secretly destroyed the gas pipes in and out of the dining room. While fighting, when Katy about to fire her revolver, Klein snapped his finger to summon a flame. Then the whole dining room became a huge bomb. More than half of the dining room had collapsed. Parker and Capim were dead in the explosion. Harras heavily injured and on the brink of losing control, he used Exile on Klein and quickly escaped. Klein headshot Katy with Air Bullet. Belize, who is in charge of guard the underground dungeon, decided to flee. Then Klein destroyed and unlocked the underground dungeon, freed the kidnapped girls who were locked up in the cells. The Hero Bandit Black Emperor The explosion attracted a lot of attention. A golden eyes Demigod of the MI9 and Ace Snake, the Archbishop of the Church of the Lord of Storms came to the scene. They saw the corpses of Katy and Parker, also Capim's corpse covered in tarot cards, as well as the 'Judgment' and 'The Emperor' cards on his face. Then they discovered a majestic figure in black armor and a black crown located at the top of the house by the side of the villa. The figure nodded slightly, and disappeared, right under the noses of the two High-Sequence Beyonders. Aftermath * Next day, Daisy safely returned to her shabby rented apartment under the escort of the police officer in charge of the neighborhood. * The newspapers called this event as a Capim's judgment base on his crime. They called the murderer a "Hero Bandit Black Emperor". * With the tarot cards in the scene of the crime, the Official Beyonders carefully compare the Death of Lanevus with the Capim case using the information they were given as they searched for similarities between the motives and modus operandi. And aware of the presence of some new secret organization that symbolized by tarot cards. The Truth of Human Trafficking Human trafficking and the disappearance of the colonial slaves is a part of George III's Advancement Ritual. He needs to get his citizens to secretly establish nine mausoleums. This is why he cooperated with the Demoness Sect for human trafficking in the kingdom and colonies. The Demoness Sect takes the people who are tricked or abducted and hands them over to Vice Admiral Ailment Tracy, and they have them ship the people over to the Northern Continent’s East Sea’s coast. Then, with Crazy Captain Connors Viktor, it completes the last mile. This pirate is intricately tied with many human traffickers and slave merchants in Loen.Chapter 579 Capim was the largest human traffickers, being an agent sent those people to the royal family faction. Trivia * The newspapers also reported ‘the Hero Bandit has stolen all the valuables in the safe’. As he read, Klein almost choked on his own saliva and rejected the description of his theft of everything in the safe thrice.Chapter 383 * The Hero Bandit Dark Emperor, named after the code name of the rulers of the Solomon Empire. * Mike Joseph made a call in his report for the government to use Capim’s estate set up a bursary fund, which will use the annual income to help the rescued girls and others who have been harmed by Capim to get them out of their predicament.Chapter 390 * Prince Edessak gave Sherlock a commission to investigate an organization that symbolized by tarot cards through Talim Dumont, also gave free 5 pounds for his activities.Chapter 408-409 * Hero Bandit Black Emperor became one of the legends in Backlund, and an important character in many run-of-the-mill novels.Chapter 717 Category:Events